


One Simple Act

by PopcornFairy28



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e09 Lancelot du Lac, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, I mean she is literally about to be queen, One Shot, has no one really thought about this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopcornFairy28/pseuds/PopcornFairy28
Summary: When Morgana enchanted the bracelet for the soon-to-be queen, she forgot about one thing.One does not usually wear jewelry when taking a bath.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	One Simple Act

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the slightly crack Lancelot du Lac fix-it that I mentioned in the note of my other fic. That one's still in the works. I just thought about this and had to write it.

Guinevere thought that she really was getting pampered by maids and such. Those who had been her friends seemed to be even more excited about the wedding than she was. Just because she was supposed to be queen in a few days didn't mean that she needed to be given a whole make-over.

She didn't care for fancy things, and she knew that Arthur didn't care for fancy things either. He'd said that he didn't want a queen who would just float around the castle as a pretty face.

But he did like to spoil her as well and didn't entirely understand what seemed lavish to servants.

She was constantly having to do fittings for a dress for the wedding, and she was given a bath every single day.

She didn't know how she could be queen. This was supposed to be simple for a queen.

As she prepared to take a bath, she glanced at the bracelet that Lancelot had given her. She loved him, but she simply knew that one does not wear jewelry while taking a bath.

She slipped it off, handing it to someone, and completely forgot about it as her thoughts flitted from how amazing this bath was, to how she was about to marry the love of her life tomorrow.

The wedding went completely smoothly, besides the part where Gwaine got up on the table with his wine goblet and gave an impromptu speech.

Nobody questioned why Merlin had seemed to quarantine Lancelot in his bedroom for the next week, at first claiming that Lancelot had a huge hangover and then declaring that he was sick. They thought that perhaps the servant had just really, really missed the knight and had thus kidnapped him.

Nobody, even Agravaine, thought that Merlin was doing anything illegal. This was Merlin; pigs would fly before he would hurt Camelot. Of course, magic could make pigs fly so perhaps that wasn't the greatest analogy...


End file.
